


【2469】双阿尔卑斯山

by Mlletrois



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlletrois/pseuds/Mlletrois
Summary: 灵魂忠诚，身体自由。% 巴黎爱情故事第三弹
Relationships: 一间豪翟, 光何作用 - Relationship, 光电潇应 - Relationship, 小洛豪滴滴滴吹
Kudos: 9





	【2469】双阿尔卑斯山

La vie est belle sauf le lundi.

生活是美丽的，除了周一，还是夏之光不在身边而且自己没通过code review的周一。

室内严格禁烟。是以午餐时间，翟潇闻没去吃饭，躲在玻璃门廊那摸了打火机点烟。

吐出悠长的一口气后，他抬头望天。

巴黎冬日的天空时常漂浮灰暗的阴云，快要让人记不清已经多少天没见过太阳。

女士烟夹在同样修长的手指间，翟潇闻熟练地捏碎滤嘴里的那颗爆珠。薄荷清透的烟气传来，才将他从挥之不去的愁云中拯救出来。随后，他看到了另一部门的负责人推开门，同样准备开始吞云吐雾。

蓄积已久的雨丝此刻落了下来。他听见来人唤他“小翟”。

大概是没想到自己也会抽烟，那人怔了片刻。

这也难怪。他烟瘾不大，除非遇上烦心事才这么消遣一下，何况先前顾及夏之光在，不会在公司就这么明目张胆。

“别告诉夏之光。”翟潇闻冲他眨了眨眼。

任豪心领神会，点点头。“抽完这支就去吃饭吧。”

各人有各人的烦心事。

工作餐，吃什么都不会细品，不过是为了给下午补充一些能量。他们寻了窗边的位置坐下。雨珠拍在玻璃幕墙上，令人辨不清远处景色，咽下去的食物更索然无味了。

“最近过得不好吗？”放下叉子，任豪比了个吸烟的手势。

“是啊，上周的代码要重写。”他叹口气。

翟潇闻今年初入职，比夏之光晚一些。

九月中，夏之光就去了不来梅。一开始他还乐得自在。可一个多月过去，自从入了冬，季节变换带来的忧郁，加上每天回去后和出门前相比没有任何变化的屋子，让他原本就不算高的工作效率变得更低了，这才有了今早这般的结果。

“你那边呢？不会我们公司要不行了吧。”

公司主营进出口检验。而翟潇闻的工作是网站维护，属于边缘部门。故而他不怎么清楚具体的运营情况。今年大环境总体都不景气，难免会担忧。

“那倒不至于，就是子公司那里接洽不太好，才辛苦之光了。”任豪蛮看好夏之光能完成这次对接，这才把他派过去。那时任豪还不清楚他们两个人的关系，不然也不会做出举荐。尽管这项任务令夏之光感到很受重用，见了翟潇闻现在这样的状态，他还是觉得自己办了坏事。

“那就好。他跟我说进展还挺好的。”

哪怕再不可能的事，让夏之光去做都会努力做好的吧。况且只是个不算大的挑战。

他总是那样的元气，以至于许多时候，翟潇闻很想问他那个一直困扰着自己的问题，关于几年后他们在哪里、做什么，可一对上他，尚未说出口的话都被封缄了。

如果不是为了夏之光，他不一定会留在这里。即使留在这里，也不会在这家公司。翟潇闻不怎么喜欢重复性的工作，只是囿于身份不得不做。

临睡前他看了一集《混沌武士》，里面的武士仁说：“因这场雨，我在这座城市里耽误了一段时间。我希望这雨永远也不会停下来。”

他睡着的时候雨可能停过，但醒来时依旧在下。

昨晚做的奶油蘑菇火腿汤来不及热，在锅子里凝结成一坨冰冷的白，像极了他早上的狼狈。上午忙里偷闲跑到咖啡机那补一杯热巧，翟潇闻才有力气在熟悉的时间，熟悉的地点，又点上一支烟。

任豪也在，带了耳机在视频通话。话说的不多，但他的语调很是温柔。

尽管翟潇闻自觉地离他远了一些，对话还是一字不落地收进了耳朵。视频以“爱你”结尾不免让那人的表情有些羞窘，对上自己时眼神多了闪躲。

他大概知道那头的人是谁。只有学生的身份才有这样大把的时间，也只有学生的年纪才有这样的痴缠。

夏之光同自己说过，他的上司有一个还在读书的男朋友，不过这学期去交换了，不在巴黎。

不知道是不是这样，任豪才会把夏之光派走。如此的巧合，翟潇闻自然带了点恶意揣度，但应该也只是巧合罢了。

“怎么又不去吃饭？”

“早饭我都没吃，不吃的话，这样效率还能高一点。”

是被盯了所以着急打发我走吗？那我可不能如你的意。

翟潇闻丝毫不会理会什么“身体是灵魂的圣殿”那种废话，他只想赶快把这周的活做完，再继续扮演一个勤勉的员工。

他有些受不了对方打量自己后蹙起的眉头，打开烟盒递了过去，“这个味道挺不错的，要试一下吗？”

他们之间大概就是这样开始的。

一切始于那个阴雨连绵的星期，始于点烟、聊天，还有分享一些不为人知的秘密。

翟潇闻才学会独自睡觉不久，就忘记了这个技能。

任豪的住处离公司更近，他以为会是那种低调的灰色系工业风，但简约是简约，却是一色的白，色调大胆的装饰点缀其间，不像是任豪的风格。

他也没料错，是另一位主人的布置。

皮肤感到的奢华总比眼睛看到的更真实。

连拖鞋和浴袍的触感都那样好。

出了浴室，闻得到牛尾汤的味道。因着正在视频的人一时忘了耳机落在哪，那头男生抱怨午饭难吃的声音传来。

翟潇闻没发出动静，只是一面喝汤，一面一点点刮牛尾骨上的肉下来吃。

任豪比他和夏之光会做饭。哪怕同样只是为了炖一锅经吃又暖和的汤，尝起来滋味也有高下之分。

难怪何洛洛会抱怨那边的食物。

纵然晚上他一直吃的不多，可还是没忍住，又盛了一碗。

安静的呼吸声里，和夏之光在时自己喜欢做的把戏一样，翟潇闻数着躺在一旁的人长长的睫毛。房间里的香气还没散尽，对街楼房的光线透进来，隐约可见这套房子的陈设，不像何洛洛这个年龄该有的气派，但确实是他的气派。

听任豪说他们是在他一次去日内瓦出差的途中认识的，那时何洛洛还在瑞士读高中。

这样短的航程还买商务舱对私人旅客实属罕见，后续的发展却也符合他一直以来的人设。

大概从没有他得不到的东西，人也是。

后来何洛洛没继续在瑞士读书，而是来了这里读大学，之后他们就顺理成章地在一起了。

现在的情况是学校造成的。它要求学生必须有不少于半年的海外经历。何洛洛拖到了最后一年，这学期才不得不离开这里。

他本以为可以回瑞士，却因为国籍在那不算海外临时被拒，最后只好去了魁北克。

那里可比不来梅远得多。

每年圣诞，部门里的中国人都会约上一道去滑雪，今年自然也不例外。一般任豪只有第一天在，表面上说是不想让他们拘束，实际上是去找何洛洛单独行动。

可这段时间太忙，忙得忘了这件事，直到视频里被问起去哪家雪场，他才想起来。

圣诞假是旺季，提前一个月就要开始张罗订雪票和住宿。

“去吗颜齐？带上姚琛，我们订个大房子。”

“我就不去了。叫夏之光还有他那位去吧，豪哥家的也一起带上，这样你们能订个更大的。”

问他的人这才想起，好像有些日子没听张颜齐提起姚琛了，于是赶快联合了其他人一起起哄，好把这茬带过去。

“就是就是，豪哥每次都不跟我们玩，小翟我们还见过，他那个也太神秘了，真不够意思。”

为了订一个三层木屋，事情好像稀里糊涂地就这么定下来了。

这回考虑到新来同事的水平有限，选的是Les 2 Alpes.

“那里是不是对你来说有点简单了，不想去的话我和他们说。”任豪把这个雪场同何洛洛说了。

“一起去呀，以前我还以为你不想带我和你同事一起呢。”视频那头的人笑得开心。

“我查了，那边野道也挺不错的！”

“太好了！我这就买机票。”

最后一丝的希望破灭了，他的说辞被堵死了，再说什么都会显得欲盖弥彰。

夏之光昨天下午就回了巴黎，眼下三人一辆车往格勒开去。

中午，快到里昂，任豪正在后座昏昏欲睡，口袋里的手机震动了几下。

是何洛洛发来的消息。他刚下飞机，已经在日内瓦，和他说要是提前到了，就在游客中心等他们。

通过后视镜，夏之光见他醒了，问是不是他开的不稳。

“没有没有，你开得挺好的，我都差点睡着了。”任豪把收到的信息读了一遍。

“反正下午是豪哥开，到时候你安排。”之前他开的有些慢了，夏之光加了油门，准备一会在里昂和其他人会合。

没人会在假日里聊工作，他们只会捡一些日常的话题，有一搭没一搭地聊着。

“早上你们到的还挺早的。”昨晚任豪没睡好，休息一个上午后现在好了许多。吃完午饭，换了他开车。

“不都是住的越远，到的越早么。我们住Puteaux，得早点出发。”夏之光这么说着，接了身边人的投喂。

“噢，你们住那啊，那离洛洛的学校蛮近的。”任豪才想起来翟潇闻没提过他们具体住哪。

“是哪个学校？”吃东西的间隙，夏之光随口一问。

昨天睡得不好，今天又起得太早，翟潇闻倦乏的很，靠拆带来的零食吃保持精神。

“在Nanterre.”

他递过去的奶酪条掉到座椅中间。

镇子狭窄的道路上塞满了滑雪者们开的旅行车。

何洛洛认出了熟悉的车子，在中心门口冲他们挥手。

顾及车里还有别人，他跑来只是抱了一下从驾驶座上下来的人。

“是不是来晚了？”任豪原本想的是先回住处把人放下再来接他，没想到路上堵了一会，就直接开过来了。

“还好，没等多久。”

放完行李，两人都拉了车门进来。

何洛洛好奇地往后看去，这还是他第一次见任豪同事。

“这是夏之光，跟我一个部门的，然后旁边的是翟潇闻…也是我们公司的。”

傍晚的光线不算强，但也足以分辨清楚面孔。

“嗨，你们好。我是何洛洛。”他有些迟滞地摆了下手。

收获的一句“你好”，比另一句慢了半拍。

“他们叫我们去超市汇合，然后一起买东西。”任豪扫了后排一眼，合上手机屏幕。

音乐节那晚soirée碰到的人，怎么会是任豪一直说的那个下属呢？明明连彼此的名字都不知道，说好就当没发生过的。何洛洛看了镜中反射的后座上的那两人一眼，转向了窗外。

最近的天，五点不到就黑了，不像音乐节的时候，十点还亮如白昼。他们到超市最晚，理所应当要受到惩罚。

这要怪任豪平时没什么架子，现在只能连累四个人一起买最重的酒水带回木屋。

夏之光站在酒架前愣了一会。要是那天不把酒混在一起喝就好了。

“夏铁钢你怎么了？”背后有人拍了他一下, “快过来帮我搬一下。”

翟潇闻在抬一箱Skøll，看上去就很重。

“你放下，我来弄。”他这才回神。

一个人吃饭，做什么都无所谓。两个人吃饭，就会讲究许多。至于人多的时候，炉灶就那么几个，菜做多了会有麻烦，往往只做比较省心的，最好是一大锅，暖和，又适合冬天吃。譬如火锅，又譬如毛血旺。

这两个就是今晚所有人的晚餐。火锅另有人准备，任豪在做毛血旺。

刚才去的那家超市东西蛮全，买得到猪血和毛肚。

但今晚的他有些忙乱，主料都下进去了，葱还没找到，芡粉也不知道放哪里了。

所有人都喊“豪哥”的时候，夹在其中的“任总”和“任豪”就变得突兀了。

“任总，这个彩椒怎么弄？”翟潇闻在帮另一个准备加菜的人打下手。

“把它往里推，然后从中间直接取就可以了，这样籽就都掏干净了。”他示范了一个，又想着要去找葱。

“我放这了，任豪。真的不要我做饭吗？”何洛洛从冰箱那过来，递过来一把，颠了一下手中刚拿的虾仁。

“快去放好。”

冰箱的门被慢慢关上了。

等着吃饭的人有些无聊。

“我们来玩国王游戏吧。”

“感觉不太好吧，没看豪哥他们还在做饭么。”

“没事，你们玩吧。”任豪对这边的情况并不怎么在意。“你们随便安排个洗碗惩罚就行。”

扑克牌在桌上一字排开，抽到国王的赵让此刻十分兴奋，“我宣布，2号和4号baiser。”

“一开始就这么限制级的么？”好在不是自己，牌面显示其他数字的人都松了一口气。

见了夏之光和何洛洛面面相觑的尴尬，料理台那投过来一个眼神。

“这不太好吧。”所有人都没想到会这么巧，是他们两个。

“不然一会你们俩洗碗，然后改成bisous好了。国王觉得这样怎么样？”翟潇闻对国王说话，眼睛看的是另一头。

baiser是深吻，bisous不过是贴面，算是很好的建议。于是立刻从善如流。

晚餐时间，大家都对食物赞不绝口。

“豪哥做的最好吃的是什么？”有人不由得好奇起来。

何洛洛也很久没吃到他做的东西了。即便现在吃的不是任豪的真实水平，也比他在学校吃的好多了。他正忙着吃，还不忘给了个答案。“牛尾汤吧。”

“我也吃过，特别好吃。” 夏之光也想了起来。之前任豪带给过他一次，说他做得多了。

“对对对，超好吃的，根本停不下来。”翟潇闻夹了一块毛肚，正蘸着他的秘制酱料。

“就是炖的时间太久了，这次应该来不及了，最后一天看看有没有空吧。”

桌下有人轻碰了下对面人的拖鞋。

何洛洛看了他们一眼。

尽管他的口味开始与任豪趋同，但今晚辣味还是有些过头了。

很晚了，四人在两扇相对的房门前互道晚安。

木屋外，两座雪山在不远处伫立着。

Les 2 Alpes

FIN


End file.
